The Interview
by Kristen3
Summary: After being fired from WJM, Mary faces the task of interviewing for a job once more. Can she overcome her fears and start a new chapter? One-shot written as a gift for Leigh Ann (leighann415).


**Author's Note: **This came to me after watching the _Mary Tyler Moore_ reunion. I know it's kind of short, but maybe I'll comeback and do a sequel sometime. It was fun doing this. Also I'm posting this as a birthday gift to Leigh Ann (**leighann415**). Thank you so much for the support! *Hugs*

Mary couldn't believe she was doing this. After being fired from WJM, she'd spent about a month in her apartment, just crying and trying to figure out what to do next. There were many late-night phone calls to Rhoda in New York. Mary was more grateful than ever for her former neighbor's friendship. In typical Rhoda fashion, she repeatedly told Mary, in no uncertain terms, that she _could_ move on from this.

To an extent, she had. Lou had given her a few names of producers he knew who would surely hire her. She appreciated the gesture, but she didn't want to get a job simply because of his connections. Eventually, she found a possible position on her own. She'd sent out a resume, and now she had an interview. For the first time in seven years, Mary found herself looking for a job.

Despite Rhoda's insistence, Mary was nervous. Actually, that was putting it mildly. Even if, by some miracle, she did get this job, how could she handle working around a bunch of strangers? Lou, and Murray, and even Sue Ann and Ted, had become a family. She had a feeling something like that didn't come around every day.

But, then, Mary thought about what Lou would say to her now. He'd tell her he was extremely proud of her, and that of course she'd get this job. She was the first female producer WJM had ever hired, and that had to count for something.

_Here goes nothing_, she thought as she walked into the newsroom. It was nothing like WJM, a fact which she found oddly comforting. This place apparently had far more activity going on, and no one even seemed to notice she was there. It wasn't hard to locate the boss' office. She walked over to it, not allowing herself to stop and think of what she was about to do.

She knocked, and heard a male voice say, "Come in."

Hesitantly, she opened the door. "I'm here for my interview...for the producer's job."

"Of course." The boss stood. He was young and handsome, Mary noticed. Not at all like Lou. He gestured for her to sit.

Nervously, Mary took her seat. She didn't know what to say, so she simply waited for him to speak.

"Well," the young man said. "I've been looking over your resume, and I must say, it's impressive. WJM, huh? That's the station with Ted Baxter, isn't it?"

"Yes," Mary replied, a bit embarrassed. She should've known that would come up.

"No wonder you wanted another job!" He laughed.

_I'm not here by choice_, Mary thought. It was all she could do not to turn around and leave this place. Without warning, a memory came back to her.

"_Would I be violating your civil rights if I asked if you're married?" _

"_Presbyterian. I decided I'd answer your religion question." _

"Miss Richards?"

Suddenly, Mary's mind returned to the present. "I'm sorry, what was the question?"

"I asked, what makes you think you're able to take on a job like this? I see on your resume, you've only been in the news business for seven years, and you've only worked at one station."

For a moment, Mary couldn't help thinking back once again to her last job interview. She'd been so fragile and unsure of herself. But that was a long time ago. She wasn't that person anymore. Somehow, she managed to compose herself. "Well, I was the first female producer ever hired at WJM. I won a Teddy Award. I'll admit that WJM was never first in the ratings, but we worked hard to put on the best news show we could."

This young man smiled. It seemed Mary had said the right thing. "I like hard-working people," he said. "And, from what I've seen of WJM, you must be used to working with difficult co-workers."

Mary found herself smiling, for what felt like the first time in over a month. "Does that mean I got the job?" Her heart seemed to stop as she waited for the answer.

"Sure. I thought I'd hire someone with a little more experience, but now I feel like taking a bit of a chance. The job's yours."

_Wait till I tell Rhoda_, Mary thought. _And Mr. Grant!_ She got up, shaking the man's hand and thanking him profusely.

As she walked back to her car, Mary still could not believe what had just happened. She had actually gotten hired. Her fears of her career being over had proven to be unfounded. Losing the job at WJM had been painful, even devastating. She knew she would always love and miss her former co-workers. But they had all begun new chapters in their lives and careers. Now Mary would begin one as well. In her heart was an emotion she hadn't felt in seven years, one that she'd thought she might never have again. Hope.

**The End**


End file.
